Many cloud-based services (e.g. data storage, webmail services, advertising, geolocation services, and the like) provide the ability to operate on a client's stored data (e.g. files, email, location, etc.) by providing access to the stored data. This allows the client to search for specific pieces of data stored using the cloud-based services. However, this ability to operate on the client's stored data may be at odds with the client's data privacy needs, which often require encryption to protect the data, because many storage providers do not support searchable encryption. Therefore, the client's ability to operate on encrypted data that is stored by one or more cloud storage providers can be limited.